Harry Potter: Completely Corrected
by SunStar706
Summary: Every thing is fixed. Rating may change to K . Probably won't. please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1- James Potter I

Harry Potter: Completely Corrected.

By, Eleanor Sears

So, please remember this is an alternate universe, so you may not be familiar with some characters. Evan and Charlotte are Harry's younger siblings, and I will introduce you to any important characters at start of chapter.

Chapter #1 Narrated by James Potter I

February 10th, 1986, Monday

I leaned my chair back and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, James, I wish you would stop messing your hair." Said Sirius who was sitting at the desk next to mine.

"It's become a habit," I told him, "I do it naturally." He smiled.

"I bet you drive Lily batty." He said. Honestly, Sirius can be annoying sometimes, even if he is my best mate.

"I do not. That's a silly comment. She's to busy to notice anyway."

"You've got a point. I don't have any kids, so busy is probably a hell of a lot busier with 3 kids than with none." He said.

I gave him a look. He laughed. "Alright. I get it. Um, we worked 11 minutes late." I looked at his watch. He was quite right. I stood up, put on my coat, and walked to the elevator. I was followed in to it by Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Amelia Bones.

"I bet you can't wait to get home, James. I bet it's really loud." Teased Sirius. I knew he was teasing, but he had a point. My family is darn loud. Charlotte is 8 months old, and is usually crying. Evan is 3 and is just noisy. Harry's 5, and he's usually fine, but he currently has a fever.

"Well," I told Sirius, "At least I can escape to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement every day with my best mate." Sirius grinned radiantly at me as the elevator hurtled to a stop at the atrium. I apparated home and opened the door to hear the lovely noise.

"I'm home!" I called, putting my coat on the hook.

"Thank goodness!" replied Lily from the kitchen, "I was starting to think you were never going to come ho- Evan! Please be quiet!"

I entered the kitchen, where Lily was trying to give Harry his medicine, and he was putting up quite the fuss, feed Charlotte, who never wants to be fed, and shut Evan up, and that is probably the hardest task. For me it's quite easy.

"Hey, Evan." I said, "Would you please shut it?" Then Evan shut up.


	2. Chapter 2- Canus-Majoris Lestrange

Cassie and Canus-Majoris are Bellatrix and Rodolphus's children. Canus is great. Cassie is her mother all over again.

Chapter #2: Narrated by Canus-Majoris Rodolphus Lestrange, Sep. 1, 1991.

"Canus-Majoris get down here, now! We have to go soon!" yelled my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. I do mean Bellatrix Lestrange, that bad guy in the muggle Harry Potter books. Now, I know Harry, as a great 11-year-old. But not how you are imagining, cooped up at the Dursleys. With James, Lily, Evan, and Charlotte. Now, you are wondering, you are the son of freaking Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange! How do you get your nasty little blood purist hands on those muggle books! I taught myself to apparate, that's how. I apparate to Evan's house, and I spend a lot of time there. Also, I am going to end up running away, or getting disowned from the family, because, by no doubt, I am going into Ravenclaw. Cassie, my sister, will go into Slytherin today. Today is the one and only day of September 1, when she's 11. If your wondering where I'd go if I ran away, I'd go to Sirius Black's, 12, Grimmauld Pl. Since, I'm a Black, there would be no problem. So on to the story I'm telling now.

"CANUS-MAJORIS RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND! I WANT YOU AWAKE WHEN WE LEAVE! AND IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE GONE WALKING ANYWHERE NEAR JAMES AND LILY POTTER'S HOUSE, OR SIRIUS BLACK'S I WOULDN'T COUNT ON SEEING THEM EVER AGAIN!" I walked down the stairs trying to forget Mum's yelling. When I got down, I found Mum and Dad fussing over my arch enemy, Cassiopeia Bellatrix Lestrange. Dad looked up and asked,

"Where the hell have you been?"

"In my room, where bloody else would I have been?" I replied earning a slap in the face. Now if you saw my face about 11:00 in the morning, you would think I'd had my face in the snow all morning. I only get slaps in the face. And half the time Cassie would have tripped me, or I would be bleeding. When I'm bleeding, I'll have probably been tripped while carrying something, and I fall over and it breaks. All this because I hate blood purity. Imagine that.

Once my parents had left with Cassie for King's Cross Station, I apparated to Evan's house. Once I got there, James, Lily, and Harry were about to go.

"Evan, make sure Charlotte doesn't get into trouble." Said Lily, and I don't know why. Switch the names Charlotte and Evan, and she gets an A, "Same for you, Char. Oh, hello, Canus, how are you?"

"Good." I told her. Lily is great. She actually likes me, and doesn't get me and Evan into trouble for saying hello to each other.

"Hi, Canus, want to play a trick on Charlotte?" asked Evan, who always knows when I'm around.

"Sure." I told him, "Hi, Evan." Evan began to talk. He always talks. I almost never talk. After we had tricked Charlotte (we made her books sing, it drove her crazy), we read our own books (Evan did not want to).

"Oh, Evan, I have to go." I told him. He knows Mum and Dad, and the mess we'd be in. I apparated home, picked up _The Daily Prophet, _sat down at the table and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3- Hyperion Malfoy

Chapter #3: Hyperion Aldebaran Malfoy. June 12, 1988.

I looked around Diagon Alley. Even if we had come for floo powder, it was still quite impressive.

"Hyperion, we need to go." Said my father, Lucius Malfoy. I think you've learned your lesson from earlier chapters in this story, but I will wait until you've picked your eyes up off the floor, put them back in their sockets, and kept reading.

"Yes, Daddy." We walked towards the shop that sells floo powder (We being me, Daddy, and my 8-year-old brother Draco).

"You two, behave, your cousins are over there, just spotted them. And what in hell is Canus doing. Talking to a filthy half blood." Said Daddy, and Draco and I left. My brother went to talk to Harry Potter. Canus-Majoris (one of my cousins), had been the one talking to a half blood. Harry's brother Evan. Canus, Evan, and I are the same age. I've always listened to my parents grumble about how Evan and I will be in the same year at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are secretly friends, and our little trio are the only ones that know. Well, we aren't a trio now but we are about to become one.

"Hi, Canus." I said. He smiled at me. We are best mates. I don't think he mentioned me in the last chapter. Oh well.

"Hi, Hyperion. This is Evan. Evan Sirius Potter." He said, and Evan waved.

"I don't think we should let our parents find out were talking together. I don't think Evan's parents would mind, Canus, but our parents would have a tantrum."

"Oh, yeah, you're damn right. My parents are idiots." Canus replied.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Said Evan. He doesn't understand.

"His parents are idiots, Ev," I told him, "Mine are too, but they're not as bad."

"**Canus-Majoris Rodolphus Lestrange!** What do you think you are doing!" Oh, dear. Aunt Bellatrix.

"Talking to my friends." Said Canus, who always has a smart remark ready. "Not illegal." That earned him a slap in the face, but it still wasn't illegal.

"I see what you mean. That Mum of yours doesn't want you to talk?" Said Evan.

"Well talk to you, Ev, actually. But I'll find a way around it." Said Canus.

"Draco! Hyperion! Time to go boys!" yelled Dad. I walked over to him. So that's how we became a trick trio. Ever since we started Hogwarts, we have pulled uncountable numbers of tricks, sometimes with the Weasley twins too, and we made a bang when we got to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4- Sirius Black

So, here's today's 2nd one. Looks like there will be 2.

Chapter #4: Sirius Orion Black: December 8, 1986.

"Dad, I found a coin on the footpath!" Said my 4 year old son, Matthew Sirius Black.

"Neat. That's a muggle 6 pence piece." Said my wife, Alyssa. It was the middle of winter, well it was early winter, and it had been snowing. Me, Alyssa, Matthew, and Matthew's 1 ½ year old sister Jessica, were in the front yard of our house. Well, Jessica wasn't. I was carrying her so I was in the yard- who cares. You get the picture.

"We're here!" called James Potter, my best friend. Our annual 8th day of advent party was starting. I had invited James, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and their families, Matthew wanted to invite Hyperion Malfoy, Evan Potter, and Canus-Majoris Lestrange, and Alyssa wanted to invite Lily Potter. That worked out easily.

"Hey, James!" I called. He waved at me. I handed Jessica to Alyssa and ran to hug him. Evan and Matthew began to chase each other, as Remus, his wife Elizabeth, and their 2-year-old daughter Maisy arrived with Canus, who they had picked up on their way. That was because Canus's parents would rather eat worms than drop him off. And worms are kind of yucky.

"Hello, Master Black." Snarled Lucius Malfoy. His son Draco went to play with James's oldest kid Harry, and Hyperion ran off after Matthew, Evan, and Canus.

"No need to call me Master Black. It's Sirius." I told him. I have never been on good terms with my cousin in law. James walked over.

"No need to argue. He's not Sni- Snape, Sirius. And I thought this was an advent party. Not an arguing festival."

"Your Right, James." I said, glaring at Lucius.

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm in the middle of another good K+ fanfic. I suggest _Harry Potter and the Undiscovered Country_.


End file.
